The invention relates to a method of and a device for receiving data in packet form. In the method, a synchronization with incoming data is searched for by means of a receiving modem and clock pulses in correct synchronization with the data are generated and the synchronized clock pulses are supplied to a receiver circuit system to ascertain the synchronization and to start receiving. The device according to the invention comprises a modem for searching for a synchronization with incoming data and for generating clock pulses in correct synchronization with the data and a receiver circuit system connected to the modem to ascertain the synchronization and to start receiving.
The solution provided by the invention is especially suitable for radiotelephone systems, but it can also be applied to cable systems.
If there occurs a break in the data flow to be received during a data packet, the receiving modem begins to search for a new synchronization point at once, due to which it may be synchronized with noise, for instance, or with some other wrong point after the break. That is why the synchronization is often lost during a data break in present receiving systems, which leads to the eventuality that the receiving devices have to request for a retransmission of the whole data packet. Such a break can occur, e.g., due to a fading radio signal.